INNOCENT HEARTS
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Kari is once again sick, and now T.K. must have a vigil over her bed to make sure she is safe.


This is my 2nd story for Fanfiction.net. I know it's been a while since I last wrote one, but hey, I kind of had writer's block. However I'm back now, and decided to rite a story about T.K. and Kari when they were in the first season. This has nothing to do with the story I wrote before. I'm also starting a Season 1 Takari Contest. The top stories will receive an award, as soon as can make them. The winning stories will also be posted on my web page at [http://www.geocities.com/brad_bergmandre/StealthPhoto777x.html][1] all of the story authors will be included on the Favorite Author list. The official rules will be posted at the end of this story.

**__**

INNOCENT HEARTS

By: The Stealth Photographer

The eight digidestined defeated Machinedramon and started the march to Spiral Mountain. They had decided not to split up after all. After releasing all of that energy to help Augumon Warp-Digivolve, Kari had become very weak again. Her brother Tai was carrying her.

T.K. looked up at Matt with a sad look on his face and the beginning of a tear in his eye asked, "Will Kari be alright Matt?"

Matt looked away with a concerned look on his face, but had a smile when he faced his little brother again. "Of course she will squirt," Matt said. "She's a tough kid, just like you."

A smile formed on T.K.'s face, "Your right," T.K. said. "Oh and Matt."

"Yes," Matt said.

T.K. said, "Don't call me squirt."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Piedmon watched as the kids inched closer to the top of Spiral Mountain.

"Oh, the little darlings will be here soon. Too bad we must destroy each other. I think we might become great friends. Except their Digimon are incredibly weak. All except for Wargreymon, and Metalgaruramon. The other five can only reach their Ultimate Level. While that flying pig can only go up to champion. Oh, how I'd love to fight all eight megas: Wargreymon, Metalgaruramon, Phoenixmon, Marineangemon, Rosemon, Hurculeskaberterimon, Magnadramon, and Seraphimon. Oh well, killing them in their weakest forms will be fun too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The kids found another hotel and placed Kari in bed. They all had to stay up because there was six openings to the hotel. Just then Tai thought of something.

"If we are all guarding the doors, then who will stay with Kari?"

T.K. piped up and said, "I can do it."

Matt said, "But you're too young."

T.K. said, "Look Matt, Tai said, that someone need to stay with Kari. He also said, that each one of us needs to guard one of the six openings to this hotel. So unless you want me guarding the doors, I think it would be best for me to stay with Kari."

Matt said, "What do you think Tai?"

Tai said, "I trust T.K." He turned to look at TK and kneeled down to look the eight-year-old in the eyes, "T.K. I'm trusting you with the protection of my sister, can you handle it?"

T.K. smiled and said, "I promise you Tai, I won't let anything happen to Kari."

Tai said, "All right then, let's get going."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The other six kids stood guard at the entrances to the hotel, while T.K. sat in a chair next to Kari's bed.

Kari opened her eyes and saw the time on the clock was 1:00 am. She turned her head and smiled when she saw T.K. sitting a vigil over her bed.

Kari said, "Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

T.K. smiled and said, "I can't sleep, I have to protect you. Tai is trusting me with your safety." He yawned and stretched his arms, "But I am a little tired."

Kari reached out and held T.K.'s hand. "You are very brave you know."

T.K. said, "Really?"

Kari said, "Ya, especially with the ghosts around."

T.K. suddenly looked a little scared, but quickly put on a brave face. "Ghosts, after all we've been through, ghosts don't scare me."

"Me either," Kari said.

Just then a howl was heard through out the corners of the hotel.

Kari reached for T.K. and T.K. leaned over for Kari. They quickly pulled the blanket over their heads.

When they were sure that it was safe, they came out of hiding.

T.K. said, "Look at us. We've fought Myotismon, and the Dark Masters, and we're sacred of a little noise."

Kari said, "It just goes to show you. No matter how brave we are. We are still only eight years old."

They both looked at each other, smiled and broke out in laughter."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Matt and Tai went to check to see how their younger siblings were doing. They smiled when they saw the two sleeping soundly.

They were holding hands, while their other arm was cradling each other's neck. Their foreheads were pressed up against each other's.

Matt pulled out a camera and took a photograph of the two sleeping kids.

Tai walked over to them and pulled the blanket up to their necks, while Matt turned out the light.

Tai quietly said, "Lets let them get some sleep."

Matt said, "Ya."

They both walked back to their spots to continue the look out.

**__**

THE END

So review and tell me what you think.

Now for the contest rules. You can win the Gold Silver or Bronze in one of these three categories.

DIGITAL WORLD

REAL WORLD WITH DIGIMON

REAL WORLD WITHOUT DIGIMON.

It must contain an interactction between Takeru "T.K. and Hikari "Kari and it must take place during the time of Season one. It can be anywhere from one to three chapters, but no more then three. And it must be at least 3 pages long. Send me an e-mail stating your pen name, story name, and subject. Be sure to say in the subject of the mail, T.K. and Kari contest. Also in the summery be sure to state that it's for the Stealth Photographer's contest. Submission dates will be from March 16 to April 30. I hope to hear from you soon.

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/brad_bergmandre/StealthPhoto777x.html



End file.
